From Ribbons to Rackets
by Ayanami116
Summary: While the Seigaku Boys' Tennis team is celebrated for their prolike tennis skills, numerous championship titles, and their good looks, the Girls' Tennis team is rumored as being a joke of a team. Can the girls beat the odds and make a name for themselves?
1. The end, and a Beginning

It's summer time.  
It's the fun summer vacation season...

**From Ribbons to Rackets**—A Prince of Tennis Fanfiction

**Chapter 1:The End, and a Beginning**

Summer is for some reason the time when everybody's hearts are beating a little faster. It might be because of the heat, or it might just be that the days are growing longer, but summer time is when every young person feels excited about something. Since there's no school, one can have all the fun they want and sleep as long as they want. And not to mention all of the fun-filled activities like festivals and firework shows and the yummy food food foods that are only present during this time of year! And of course, summer is also the season when young girls and boys want to make great memories with one another. Nobody really understands why during these hot days young love is often times born. Oh, just imagine...the boy who you've had your heart set on for the longest time asks you, "are you doing anything tonight? If you aren't, did you wanna head down to the festival together?" You're so excited and want to look your best for him and cannot figure out which yukata (summer kimono) you will be wearing tonight. You're being so indecisive, you don't even notice it's already time to go to the festival! Even while you wait for him to arrive at the meeting place, your heart is pounding so hard! You hear him running towards you, breathing a little heavy, "I'm so sorry! Did you wait long?" His cheeks are a little red, is that from running or is it because you looked so cute in your yukata? You two walk around the different booths that are at the festival and finally watch the fireworks burst up into the beautiful night sky together. While you two watch those fireworks, he looks over to you and whispers, "you know, I've always...had..a crush on you..." and your heads get closer and closer...until you two kis...

**AND...yea, that's enough of that****！ ****Some people don't even have time to imagine about those kinds of things! **Yes,here at Seishun Academy, there exists a number of sad sad people who don't even have time to daydream about the above scenario. Even if it's summer time! Even if it's during summer vacation time, the students who are members of school clubs, especially the sports clubs are here on campus for some hard-core summer training. Of course most of the students at Seishun Academy are not members of any sports clubs so many of them, actually most of them are probably out celebrating this wonderful break with trips to the mountains and beaches, so the school grounds are pretty empty compared to regular school days, but once in a while you can hear the voices of the sports club members cheering each other on. It definitely is not an annoying sound, the echoing cries of the cicadas bounce off of the walls of campus and the voices of the students intertwined with the summer breeze...it's actually somewhat peaceful here at the academy right now.

But that peaceful time is soon destroyed by one female student's booming voice.

**"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat??????!!!!"  
**

**  
**And her voice continued to echo throughout the campus.

"...you are...getting rid of our club?"

"Yes. That's exactly what I just said."

We are now in the Seishun Academy principal's office. The girl that just let out a huge cry is this student who is now standing in front of the principal's desk. Kayano Metoki --She is a third year student of the middle school and she also happens to be the current captain of the Seishun Academy Girls' Tennis Team.

"Principal, y-...you do not mean..."

Kayano did feel it was strange for the principal to suddenly call her into her office today, but she definitely did not expect this news from her. Unable to let mind totally take in this bad news, Kayano couldn't help but fumble around with the words that were trying to come out of her mouth. Showing no sign of surprise with Kayno's reaction, the Principal once again told Kayano what she had said to her a few seconds ago.

"The Seigaku Girls' Tennis Team will be discontinued after this coming semester."

"B-...But! I haven't heard anything about this Principal! This is just so sudden!"

"Actually, it's not sudden at all, the teachers and the student officers have already had a meeting about it, and after thorough discussions, this is what we have all decided."

"B-..B-...But! We the members of the actual team was not notified about any of this! Don't we as members have any sort of say in this whole situation ma'am?"

"Well, obviously if we had asked you girls about it, you all would have opposed our decision, right?"

"W-w-...**well yes, of course**!"

"That is why this was a decision made secretly from you girls."

"Th-...that...isn't that a little...actually, isn't that _very_ unfair?"

It was very unfair, just as Kayano said. But once again, the principal showed no sign of surprise towards Kayano's reaction and looked her straight in the eyes and asked,

"Ms. Metoki, you have to understand...I do not want to rid of your club this easily."

"But ma'am!"

"But! You must understand that our school is not that well off either. The only reason why this school has been able to keep going was because of the wonderful and gifted student body, the excellent teaching staff, the endless support from the PTA, and most importantly the well-ordered budget planning process."

"I see..."

"Each club on our campus is known within our community very well for what they specialize in. They are all succeeding in bringing this school some sort of substantial...reputation, should I say? And those are the kind of clubs that we want to continue to support."

"So, what you are trying to tell me, Principal, is that our Girls' Tennis Team is not one of those clubs that are bringing this school a good reputation? That our club is not trying its best? And there is no money that will support a club such as that anymore?"

"..."

Kayano's body trembled with rage. She was able to feel her insides boiling with anger. She gripped her fists tightly, and dropped her gaze down to her own feet. This was unbelievable! How can this be happening, she thought. It it true, that here at Seishun Academy, the levels of skill and fame between the Boys' Tennis Team and the Girls' Tennis Team were obviously very great. While the Boys' team had no trouble getting to the Nationals every year with many team members playing at pro-level, the Girls' team struggled to get through the prelims. And, Kayano knew of the rumor that was going around campus-- that "the Girls' Tennis Team was just a bunch of girls who started tennis just so that they can get close to the guys on the Boys' Team." That sentence along with the harsh laughter of the other students echoed in Kayno's mind. She struggled to keep the tears running down her cheeks. She just felt angry...at herself...at the situation...and she didn't know what to do.

The Principal watched Kayano and let out a deep sigh. She knew. She knew that most of the members of the Girls's Tennis Team were as the rumors said, and only joined the team so they can become closer to the boys in the other team. But, she also knew that there were members like Kayano on the team who truly loved tennis. The principal watched Kayano's body shake as she tried her best to hold back the tears. She let out another long and deep sigh and said,

"Well, then let's do this. Next Saturday, I am meeting my old friend who is the principal of St. Gabirel's Girls' School, your team shall play a match against their tennis team"

"Hw-..wha??"

Kayano couldn't react fast enough to the principal's once again sudden suggestion, and gave a half-hearted reply. When Kayano looked up at the Principal, she was giving Kayano a very warm and thoughtful smile.

"If your team is able to defeat the St. Gabriel's team, I will talk to the teachers and student body officers about thinking over your team's future at our next meeting.But, if your team loses..."

"Our club will be...gone, right?"

"Well, of course your team will be immediately disbanded, but I want you to remember also that if your team loses against my friend's team, that it brings shame to Seigaku and to myself...so just remember that there will be dire consequences if that were to happen...hehehehehe..."

"I...see..."

"So, are you satisfied with that deal?"

"Well...do I...even get any choice here? What if I said that I was not going to go through with something like this?"

"Oh, really? Now do you think that would be a smart thing for you to do?"

"No ma'am it was just me joking around, sorry."

The soft and caring smile which ruled her expression only moments ago can now only be described as  
"the devil's grin." Yes, it was that horrifying. For the first time, Kayano realized how scary her principal was.

"Well, then if we're agreed on that, why don't you go on and run along so you can start practicing hard? Hahahaha..."

"I...see..."

While those two were in the principal's office, the voices of the tennis team members echoed throughout the tennis courts. But the members of the Girls' team took advantage of their captain's absence, and forgot all about training and with no surprise, rushed over to where the Boys' team was practicing.

"Hey, who is that first year student?"  
"I don't know...but man, he seems to be a great player!"  
"Oh yea, and...he's kinda cute!!"  
"Yea! You mean that one with the glasses right??"  
"Uh-huh, but he doesn't seem like a first year student."  
"Hahaha, yea he looks kinda old for his age!"  
"Hahahahahaha..."

As the other team members chattered on about the boys, one female student paid no attention to what the other girls were screaming about and kept practicing her swings all by herself. Her youthful features and small body frame made it clear that she was still a first year student. But, her form was not anything familiar to her naive physical features. Her movements were so smooth, and it almost looked as if the racket was actually a part of her arm, her swings were so natural, and beautiful.

"Working hard there, Kiryuu-san? You have such beautiful form."

"Oh, thank you very much, Captain."

"Oh sheesh, there they are again, totally absorbed in what the boys are doing huh? They should all look up to you, Kiryuu-san."

"Oh, no not me. Everybody seems to be having fun though."

"Just having fun won't really keep the club going though."

Kayano let out a sigh, but the little girl standing next to her, Tsubaki Kiryuu just smiled.

"Look at them...alright you guys! We need to get back to practice! C'mon!!!"

As Kayano scolded the other girls, Tsubaki watched her Captain's back and smiled once more before she got back to practicing her swings again.

They had no idea...  
Nobody knew of the secret deal their team captain had made with the principal which dealt with their won team's future...

Nobody knew yet...

That the Seigaku Girls' Tennis Team was about to go through some great change...

Afterword-----  
So...here it is. The first installment to what I believe will end up becoming a long series of short stories. Hahaha. I'm really sorry if my grammar is horrible. I know I need some work on my writing still. All I can say for now is...please just bear with me. I totally did not remember that the principal for Seigaku was an old man. Apparently he's bald and ugly and old or something. I had no idea. Maybe I missed him when I was reading the manga, or maybe I didn't even read the part where he came out. But anyway, that makes my Principal a total fake. Sorry.

I started this fanfiction right after I drew a piece of fanart that I posted on this group on Livejournal, and it brought in some interesting comments. I've always been interested in the Girls' Tennis team at Seigaku. They've been mentioned a couple of times in the manga, but they've never really concentrated on exactly what kind of girls are on the team…so I made up some characters and drew them out. A lot of people enjoyed my idea so I started this fanfiction.

What will become of the Seigaku Girls' Tennis Team??? what other characters will come up? Oh, and did you notice the cute first year boy with the glasses near the end? Hmmmm, I wonder who that might be?


	2. Your True Feelings

It's already been 3 days since the contract with the witch has been made...  
Now, now, what shall you do oh dear warrior?  
Will you be able to save your team?  
You must have some confidence in your feelings, and have some confidence in your abilities...

Then maybe, just maybe then you may get through this...

An unexpected savior may come to your rescue, right?

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**From Ribbons to Rackets--**

**Chapter 2: Your True Feelings******

These are just the moments you realize that it truly is the summer time.  
Even though it is way past the afternoon, and the sun is slowly beginning to set, the temperature just did not seem to want to cool down. The bright red sunset which would be a marvelous beauty, sometimes showing some lonesomeness during the autumn days can only remind anybody of the burning depths of hell right now. Yes, it was truly that hot. Not only was it hot, but it was muggy. And especially if you were a member of any sports club, this heat was felt on your whole entire body even more. All the students who have just finished their whole day of practicing have all begun to get ready to head on home. A slightly dark shadow began blanketing the tennis courts which were filled with the energetic students this afternoon, and their voices were not echoing off the walls anymore. Only a water bottle that had been left behind by some student runs across the courts when the wind blows.

"Woooo...I am so pooped!"  
"Yea...tell me about it, coming to practice on summer break is just such a drag."  
"I know...and no matter how much sun-block I put on, I still get sun-burned!"  
"Ugh! I know!! This sucks!"  
"But, you know...it's because of these practices we actually get to spend more time watching the boys' team than the regular girls?"  
"Oh yea! I know, that's why I just can't miss a day of practice!"  
" Oh my gosh! Sooo true!!! Hahahaha!"

The same old conversation was heard from the Girls' locker room. As the other girls continued to change and giggle with one another, Tsubaki showed no interest in their conversation as usual and was already heading to the door to leave for home. "Good job at practice today, I will see you all tomorrow." is the only thing she said to everyone and left the club room.

"Oh...by the way, the captain didn't come today either huh?"  
"Hmm? Oh...yea...I wonder what's going on with her, she isn't the type of person to miss practice so much."  
"Yea...she hasn't been herself lately..."

It was truly strange. Kayano was the type of person who would not miss a single practice whether it be raining or hailing, but since three days ago, she had stopped coming to practice with no warning. Although the girls did not show any signs of concern in the beginning, after three days without any word from Kayano, they began to worry. Tsubaki too was concerned about this, and when she heard the other girls talking about it, she stopped for a few seconds right outside the club room to hear what they were saying, and then started walking again. It certainly was strange, thought Tsubaki. This was so unlike Kayano, who had always been a good captain. Tsubaki stopped once more before stepping through the school gates, and looked back towards campus. 

"Hwaaaaaaa...! Wow, it's getting pretty late already, huh...maybe I slept too long?"

It wasn't like anybody was going to give her any sort of answer, but she still asked this question to herself out loud. It was already growing dark on the rooftops of campus, and even a bit chilly when the winds blew past her. Kayano was actually the first person to step foot onto the campus today too, but instead of heading over to practice she came straight here to the rooftop where she spent another day simply lousing around and watching the clouds up above slowly drift across the sky. She was here of course to avoid her fellow teammates. She was still not able to tell them what is going to happen to their team. She still haven't been able to bring it up to them about how she promised the principal about playing a game against the other team next Saturday. Once again, she spent a day here hiding from everybody. She knew that if she went to practice, she would have to see all of their faces, and that just makes her heart sink, and she knew that she wouldn't be able to practice at all with everything fumbling around in her mind. So, for the past three days Kayano spent her whole day here. She knew she was being pathetic, but she just couldn't help it. She just wanted to get away for it all. 

"...::sigh::...what to do..."

Ever since three days ago, all she's been doing was thinking, and worrying, and thinking again...she knew that hiding up here was not going to let her mind rest or stop thinking about the game that is supposed to occur soon. She knew that all too well. But, she couldn't understand then what exactly was she doing up here? She also knew she had to think of something soon, or else Saturday was going to come way too soon. But, at this point Kayano had no idea what she can do.

"what exactly should I do...?"

Letting herself up from where she had lied all day, Kayano walked over the fence which surrounded the rooftop. Letting her body lean against it, she let another deep sigh, then looked down where she saw all of the students from different clubs heading towards the front gate, and to their homes. She stared at their faces. Everyone should feel tired from each of their days of practice, but they all looked so happy, all of them were smiling, they all were having so much fun. Since that disbandment order has been issued, Kayano was not able to feel happy from the bottom her heart. She couldn't remember the last time she was able to smile. It felt like there was a huge cloud that just hazed over her on the inside and she didn't know how she could get rid of that heavy feeling. Everything felt so glum and bothersome to her right now.

"what to do..."

**"If you're thinking of jumping off, you know you would need to climb over that fence?"**

"Huh!??"

Shocked at the sudden voice she heard coming from behind her, Kayano's whole body just jolted up into the air a few inches that moment. When she looked behind her, there stood a boy who strangely did not have the looks of a middle school student. His eyes were hidden behind his round glasses, and he wore a sweat-band on his forehead. The Seigaku jersey was simply covering his shoulders and not worn all the way and his chin was all stubbly. If you needed to describe him in one word, that word would have been just "weird."

"Ya-...Yamato-kun!?? Wha-...what is it? Oh my..goodness, you scared me!"

"Hahaha, I'm terribly sorry...and it's true, you do stutter."

"Wha-...?? Stu-...stutter?? N-...n-..no, I do not...oh wait."

"Hahaha, see? There you go again."

This strange boy, Yudai Yamato, is actually a third year student just like Kayano, and the current captain of the Seigaku Boys' Tennis team here at Seishun Academy. Because of his strange stature, people who have just met him would usually think he is a "weirdo," even when Kayano first met him, that was the first word that popped up in her mind. But because they were both captains of each of the tennis teams, there were numerous times over the year when they would have to see each other, and soon Kayano became quite accustomed to Yamato's strange aura. 

"Anyway... can't you tell me what in the world you are doing here?"

Embarassed of Yamato pointing out to her own strange habit, Kayano quickly tried to change the subject by questioning him. But Yamato simply gave her a smile and walked over next to where she was standing and let his back rest on the fence. 

"Well, you know...I thought of coming here to do some long hard thinking."

"Uh, to think?"

"Yes. Don't most students at this campus usually come up here when they want to think about something, or they have some worries they want to forget about?"

"Um...I don't quite get what you are trying to get at..."

"I was just wondering about how you have been missing from tennis practice these past few days. And I thought maybe I should come up here to think about it, and so happened to find you up here. And here we are now."

"I see..."

Still a mystery, this man Yudai Yamato is. It is true that have known each other for quite some time now, but he never ceases to confuse Kayano with his strange ways. What exactly was he trying to tell her, Kayano wondered while she stared at him. 

"So?"

"Huh?"

"What exactly are you doing up here, skipping practice for three days? This is so unlike you."

"Ummmmm..."

"That face of yours is telling me that something is certainly not right."

"S-...sooorrryyy, I was born with this face, thank you very much!"

Kayano puffed up both of her cheeks slightly to show that she was angry, but that playful expression soon only to leave behind an expression that can only be described as depressed. Yamato did not miss that subtle change in her expression. 

"Don't tell me, has it finally happened? Is the Girls' tennis team in danger of being disbanded?"

"Errrrrrrmmmmmmmm..."

"I only wanted it to be a joke...but...is it actually true?"

"Errrrrrrrrmmmmmmmm..."

Kayano was trying hard not to start crying. It was obvious to Yamato that she has been holding it all in for quite some time. It was not an unusual thing for this girl. Often times, she would try to deal with any problems all by herself, not letting any other person know that she was having a tough time. That was how it was with Kayano all of the time. This was how she dealt with any issue. While she tried her best to protect others from getting hurt, she never realized how much it was hurting herself.

"::Sigh:: I would not mind being that person that simply listens to what you need to say."

"You wouldn't tell anybody, would you?"

"Well, that depends on what this is about."

"Erg..."

When Kayano looked up, she saw Yamato's soft and caring smile. This is when Kayano realized something...that she was very weak against people who smiled like this to her. It seemed to get her every time.

"I see...well, that principal...there's never any way to figure out what she's planning next with her."

The two of them sat side by side on the now darkening rooftop. Kayano struggled to hold her tears back while she explained to Yamato of the girls' team's bleak future, and the deal she made with the principal, and how the students around school rumored about the team. Finally, Kayano could not hold back all of her tears and let a drop, and then another drop fall over her cheeks. Yamato just sat there, listening to her, sometimes letting her know he understood what she was saying by saying "uh-huh." As soon as Kayano was finished telling him everything, she hid her face in her knees and just quietly wept. To Yamato, this girl who sat next to him right now, crying, was the strongest girl he has ever met.

"I just, can't help but to feel so helpless, and pathetic..."

"Hmm?"

"I know that it's only obvious to talk this over...with the whole team...since it is a matter which...concerns our whole team...and I know that it's only obvious that I ask them to help me...prevent the team from being disbanded...but...but, I'm just so scared..."

"Scared?"

"Mm-hmm, I'm just so scared of what the girls are going to say, their reactions. If...if those rumors are all true...if my teammates are only on the team...just...to get closer to the boys on your team...if...I'm ...the only one who's feeling this upset about...our team being gone...if that is the case...I...I...just...wouldn't know...what to do, and I'm so afraid of that..."

Kayano looked up at the sky, like she was trying her best to hold the tears that were trying to overflow in her eyes. Yamato let out a deep sigh once again and said to her,

"You may be right...if I were one of your teammates, I wouldn't want to help keep a team together with a captain like you."

"Wh-...!! What did you-...Yamato-kun!??"

She suddenly looked over at Yamato. Was she feeling angry at what the boy just said to her? Or was she just simply hurt? She wanted to say, this is not the time for jokes, but Yamato looked at her, with such a serious expression he's never shown her before.

"Are you not the pillar of the Seigaku Girls' Tennis Team?"

"Wh-..."

Kayano could not understand what Yamato was trying to tell her. A pillar? What is he talking about?

"Why did you start playing tennis? Are those rumors true about you? Did you truly start playing tennis for those silly motives?"

"N-..!! No! I didn'-...!!"

"As a pillar of the team, you're the central support. You are to be the one that they look up to for confidence. You are the one they trust, as a member of their team, as the captain. They need you. What are they to do when you, the pillar is being so faint-hearted?"

"I just..."

"I know, just how much you love to play tennis. I know...just how much you care about your team. Your teammates surely understand that too. They trust you...very much. These few days that you have not showed up to practice, they were all clearly not acting like their usual selves."

"What?"

"Are you fine? If your team was gone?"

Kayano looked down and shook her head no.

"Have you given up? On your own teammates?"

Once again she shook her head no, but harder this time.

"Don't you like tennis?"

"**Of course I do!!**...uh...um…"

Feeling a bit embarrassed at her own sudden outburst, Kayano tried to hide her face from him, but Yamato just smiled.

"Then, why don't you try trusting yourself more? Have more confidence?"

"Trust...myself?"

"That's right. Trust your own feelings, and let your teammates know and understand how you truly feel. I'm sure they too feel the same way."

"My...true feelings..."

"What you really want...for your team."

Yamato gave her his best smile once more. Seeing him smile like that, Kayano felt as if the ugly cloudy stuff that had clenched at her heart had been all blown away.

"Yamato-kun"

"Yes?"

"Thank you!"

And with that, this time it was Kayano who gave Yamato a big smile. For Kayano, it was the first smile in a while that truly came from her heart. Yamato was also happy to be able to see Kayano smile like that again.

"A sports club helper for hire?"

It was already night-time, and the skies that used to be burning red with heat had become dark blue, and numerous stars were now scattered all over it like salt on a black table-cloth. It was getting pretty late, so the two of them decided that they would walk each other home. Kayano told Yamato that "it isn't necessary, I can walk myself home, thank you very much." But Yamato insisted, "now now, do you think I am the type of male to let a girl walk alone in the dark?" and didn't listen to her. While they were walking, Yamato brought up something very interesting.

"Yes. Haven't you heard about it? It's a rumor that's been going around among the first years, isn't it?"

"Hmm...really? I haven't heard anything."

"Apparently, there's an unbelievably amazing first year female student that entered this year."

"A...amazing?"

"Yes. Apparently, she's a genius at playing any type of sport. And almost all of the sports clubs on our campus had hired her at least once to play on their team."

"Hmmmmm...I had no idea there was anybody like that at our school."

"Her name was...hmm...what was it?"

"And? What does that girl student have to do with our team?"

"Don't you understand? Your team can hire her to play with you against the other team next saturday."

"Wh-...!! Um, oh...but...this is our team's matter...I don't know, I think we should deal with it ourselves..."

"Oh! I just remembered, her name was..."

Under the sky filled with twinkling stars...  
Back to the castle goes our brave warrior with the thoughtful magician...  
Believing in herself...trusting her own feelings...

She will keep going...keep going on her own path...

**Thrown-in extra and an Afterword****  
**  
Yamato: "But, it is surely a shame..."  
Kayano: "What is?"  
Yamato: "If those rumors were true...then wouldn't that mean you also started playing tennis to get close to one of the boys?"  
Kayano: "Wh-...!!! Th-...That...isn't...I didn't..."  
Yamato: "That's why I'm saying it is such a shame, I totally thought that I was the one who you were after..."  
Kayano: "WHAT!??? I...I...Wh-...wh-...stop it Yamato-kun, stop joking around!"  
Yamato: "Hahaha, I was just kidding. You are such an interesting person."

So, here's the second chapter to From Ribbons to Rackets. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  It was a lot longer of a chapter than I have initially expected, actually so thank you so much if you have read all of it and came to this point.

Once again, we don't have too much going on in the chapter. None of the Seigaku boys have made an appearance yet (argh) and I actually still haven't made my main character make an appearance yet either! (yikes) But, do not fear she will probably appear in the next one.

I really liked the strange relationship between Kayano and Yamato though. Hehe. Maybe I'll add more of them talking to each other in the coming chapters…


	3. Enter the Hero

Disclaimer--Prince of Tennis is the property of its writer and artist, Konomi.

Now, now…there's not that much time left…

Is there enough time to find that precious hero?

The Knight will continue marching forward…

straight along the path she believes in…

**From Ribbons to Rackets—Chapter 3:**

"**Enter the Hero"**

"Apparently, there's an unbelievably amazing first year female student that entered this year."

"A...amazing?"

"Yes. Apparently, she's a genius at playing any type of sport. And almost all of the sports clubs on our campus had hired her at least once to play on their team."

"Hmmmmm...I had no idea there was anybody like that at our school."

"Her name was...hmm...what was it?"

"And? What does that girl student have to do with our team?"

"Don't you understand? Your team can hire her to play with you against the other team next Saturday."

"Wh-...!! Um, oh...but...this is our team's matter...I don't know, I think we should deal with it ourselves..."

"Oh! I just remembered, her name was..."

"Kurumi…Toyosato?"

The end of summer vacation came so sudden for all of the students at Seigaku. Today was the first day to another long semester. That morning's practice for the Seigaku Girls' Tennis Team was also short-lived even more than usual. This was because their captain, Kayano, who had finally shown up to practice had suddenly called everybody in for an "urgent and very important club meeting." So, every member including the first years were all standing in front of the club-room to hear what this meeting was exactly about.

It was then at that meeting, when Captain Kayano informed all of the members about her talk with the school principal a couple of days earlier, and how this team was in danger of getting disbanded.

But, as the members all showed some signs of confusion and disappointment, Kayano also admitted to them that she was determined to fight for this team's survival. More importantly, Kayano spoke of her passion for tennis and her strong connections she felt to this team. She was feeling a little nervous about the club members' reactions to her next request, but she managed to ask "please, help me save this team!" and to Kayano's luck, all of the team members, including the Regulars, were moved by Kayano's strong words and told her, "of course, we will!"

"Uh-huh, I heard about her from the Boys' team captain, Yamato-kun,"

Kayano had asked Tsubaki to stay a little right after the meeting to ask her this question.

"and I was wondering, Kiryuu-san, if you knew about this rumored super-first-year-girl, who's apparently good at any sports imaginable! I was hoping to ask her to help us out with our game against St. Gabriel."

"Um…me?"

"Yea! You're in the same grade as her so I was wondering if you knew who she was."

Tsubaki felt herself stuck in a difficult situation. Of course, she had joined this team because she had an interest in playing tennis, and it would be such a shame to see the team get disbanded only after her first year, and she did feel some level of respect for this Captain Kayano, and even felt more of it after hearing her speech at the meeting today.

But also, it was always a big part of Tsubaki's nature to avoid getting herself involved in any sort of troublesome situations. She was not a member of the Regulars and she had hoped to simply support the team's "fight against disbandment" from the humble side-lines. So when Kayano brought this news of Kurumi Toyosato to her, Tsubaki couldn't help but to have some bad feelings.

"I'm terribly sorry Captain…but I don't believe I have ever heard of that female student before."

This was actually the truth. Tsubaki would come to school everyday, and like a model Seigaku student listen carefully to every lesson, not taking her eyes off of the blackboard. Then after school, she would go to club practice, and just simply head straight home after that to get ready to repeat it all the next day. She didn't really have anybody who she could refer to as a friend at school nor did she have any interest in that sort of thing. So it wasn't a lie at all when she had no idea who this Kurumi Toyosato was.

"So, Kiryuu-san has no idea about her either…"

Kayano let out a long sigh.

"Well then, Captain if you could excuse me, I must be going to class now. I will see you again after school…"

Tsubaki picked up her bag and started to head for her class.

"Oh, Kiryuu-san wait!"

But, it seems Kayano had not finished talking to her just yet.

"Yes?"

"Actually, I wanted to ask you too. If you'd be willing to join me and the Regulars when we play against St. Gabriel."

"…huh?"

Tsubaki could not believe what she had just heard.

_I can hear the usual sounds. _

Tsubaki went straight to her own seat and sat down as soon as she got to her classroom. Since it was before the beginning of class-time, most of the students that were there, both boys and girls were spending this time to have a chat, mostly about their summer breaks, with their friends.

"Hey, hey, so yesterday…"

"Oh my god, I could not believe it!"

"Hahaha! Are you serious!?"

"Hahahaha…."

_The same old sounds…the same old topics… the same old…_

_**boring people. **_

Soon, the bell to signal the beginning of school was heard throughout the hallways and the students all started to shuffle around to get to their own seats.

"Al—right! Now, everyone get to your seats!...Class's gonna start!"

The teacher said, while he entered the classroom.

_Everything is the same…nothing changes…the same old scenery…the same old sounds…_

"I want you to help play with us as part of the Regular team too!"

Kayano's words kept echoing in Tsubaki's mind.

"Me?...a Regular?"

"Yup! I want your help to save this team…our team."

Kayano gave Tsubaki a big smile.

"But…me…a Regular? I am still a first year…"

"Don't worry about that! I know Kiryuu-san's abilities and potential just by watching you practice everyday. Your form is perfect! and I can even say it's magnificent! I can clearly state that you are the best out of all the first years right now!"

"B…but…"

Kayano smiled again and looked straight into Tsubaki's eyes.

"You know, they didn't just pick me to be Captain of this team for nothing. Your form…isn't it true if I asked you you've been playing tennis for a while, right?"

"………."

Tsubaki did not answer that question.

"Well, I'm not asking you to give me an answer right now. But, can you at least think it over, Kiryuu-san?"

"I…I am…"

"I want you to help us, Kiryuu-san. Your help…to save this team…"

Unlike the usual Tsubaki, she was not listening to a word of what the teacher was saying today. She just repeated Kayano's words over and over in her mind.

"Toyosato!!...Toyosato Kurumi!!?? tisk tisk, …that kid…late, again?"

_what?_

Tsubaki's mind was dragged back into reality with that voice.

_Did the teacher…just…call…_

This was the first time Tsubaki had ever shown any interest to a classmate's name.

**THUD THUD THUD THUD!!!! RATTLE RATTLE CRASH!!!!**

At that very moment, there was an unbelievably loud echo of footsteps and the sound of the class door crashing open. It seemed like a student had come late to class. The whole class including Tsubaki glanced over to the door.

"**Alllllllllllllriiiiiiiiiiiiight!!!!! Just on time!!! On the DOT!!!! Kurumi Toyosato is now present!!! Comin' at 'cha LIVE!!!!"**

_what??_

For a while, the whole class was very quiet. So quiet that you can hear the teacher lecturing in the next classroom. Obviously, the whole class was just shocked at the sudden emergence of this female student, and had no idea how to react. But, the quiet classroom was soon filled with a roar of laughter.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**

"H-…Hey! Toyosato! What do you mean just on time!!?? You are definitely tardy young lady!" screamed the teacher.

"What!! No way!!"

Kurumi's already large round eyes were even larger when she made the "I don't believe it" expression.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**

And the whole class broke out into laughter once again.

"What am I going to do with you, Toyosato! …It's fine, just get to your seat already!"

"Hahaha! Toyosato, you're the best!"

"Oh my god, Kurumi, you crack me up!"

"Alright, alright! Settle down! We're going to start class now!"

While the whole classroom was filled with laughter, one student watched this whole incident quietly.

"She…was in…the…same…class?"

Tsubaki might have already known at that moment…

what that bad feeling she felt earlier that day was…

it was exactly this.

The order and systematic rhythm and melody which ruled her life until then was slowly breaking down and was beginning to present a new beat with the appearance of this Toyosato Kurumi.

and, at the same time, Tsubaki also felt…

"This is…sort of…unpleasant."

…something cloudy and perplexing in her heart, leading her to unbelievable actions later that day that would have never been committed by Tsubaki before.

Meanwhile, in the classroom next door, the Seigaku Boys' Tennis Teams First year Rookie Kunimitsu Tezuka was up at the blackboard solving some complex mathematical equation for the class.

The students were quiet…because some of the students were simply stunned by Tezuka's swiftness in solving the complex problem, but mostly because all of the female students were simply mesmerized by Tezuka himself.

clack-kut clack-kut clack-kut

only the sound of the chalk hitting the board was heard throughout the classroom. Then, Tezuka turned to the teacher,

"I'm fini—"

But, before Tezuka was bale to finish his sentence,

**THUD THUD THUD THUD!!!! RATTLE RATTLE CRASH!!!!**

"**Alllllllllllllriiiiiiiiiiiiight!!!!! Just on time!!! On the DOT!!!! Kurumi Toyosato is now present!!! Comin' at 'cha LIVE!!!!"**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**

Kurumi's voice and their class's uproar made Tezuka jump a little and drop the chalk on the floor. Even the students who were quiet while they watched Tezuka solve the equation now started to giggle and snicker.

"Oh, it's the class next door again…"

The teacher picked up the chalk from the floor.

"………" Tezuka was a bit annoyed.

"Th—thank you Tezuka-kun, you may go back to your seat now."

The teacher smiled at him.

Tezuka sat back down in his seat and thought, _school is a place to learn…I cannot believe some of these students…especially that student who seems to come in late half of the time! _

"Was that Toyosato-san again?"

"Haha, yea, that was Kurumi-chan, alright!"

Tezuka overheard the girls sitting next to him.

_Toyosato Kurumi…?_

And Tezuka hoped in his heart.

_whoever you are, I hope I won't have to ever deal with a student like you!_

So it all begins from here…

spin, spin…

the wheel of fate…

-----------------------------

I know, it took a LOOOOOOONg time for me to update this story.

Since Prince of Tennis actually ended really recently. I was sort of hesitant to continue this story. But, I always loved Prince of Tennis, and regardless of whether Konomi sensei was actually going to do more of Prince of Tennis after this or not, I thought hey I should keep writing this story. Because I love the characters from Prince of Tennis. I will miss them too much if I didn:t get to see them anymore.

So, try to think of this as the other untold side of the whole Prince of Tennis story.


End file.
